Back to the Future
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: The sequel to 'Blast to the Past'. Serenity is back in the future-and being held captive by her father who wants to turn her into a Death Eater. Will she get back to Sirius? Does she want to? ~*FINISHED!*~
1. The Return

1 Title: Back to the Future Chapter One: The Return Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to 'Blast to the Past' so if you haven't read that, go back and read it because you won't understand what's going on here. And while you're at it...give me a few reviews as well. Now on with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: None of these HP characters are mine, they are J.K's. All characters not belonging to her are MINE! No touchy!  
  
~*~ Serenity's limp body appeared out of thin air and landed on the grass with a PLOP!. Her wheelchair came next, and she barely managed to roll out of the way, as it crashed into the ground and broke into smithereens. Blood slid out from her mouth, and oozed from several scratches along her face. It took all her strength just to open her eyes, and when she did her heart broke. Lying beside her head, was the engagement ring Sirius had presented her with, the night before. Tears flooded over her eyes, and mingled with her blood. "I do." she whispered, and slid it onto her ring finger. Voices sailed over the wind to meet her ears. People. she thought, People will help me "Help." She shouted the word, but it only came out as a breath of air. She pulled out her wand, and shot red sparks into the sky, the international signal for distress. The voices stopped, and the echo of their footsteps on the dry ground, echoed through her ear. Rolling over she came face to face with her brother and her father. Dumbledore's device had transported her to Malfoy Manor! "Sere!" Draco shouted, and ran to her side. But before he could reach her, Lucius summoned her to his arms. "Give her here, father!" Draco shouted angrily, and drew his wand. "I'm taking her back to Hogwarts." "No." Lucius sneered, "I believe family comes before school." Serenity whimpered. "You're not family." Draco spat, acidly. "Oh, son. That hurts." Lucius said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to make my only daughter all better." "You'll kill her." .::Draco..help me.::. Serenity whispered in his mind. .::Don't worry, pet. I'll save you.::. Draco raised his wand, and Lucius apparated away. ~*~ Serenity's screams echoed throughout the entire mansion. The house-elves hid in the kitchens, the owls took off, and Narcissa's bones rattled in her grave. "Where were you?" Lucius hollered his wand pointed at her throat. Serenity was quiet. "Crucio!" Serenity screamed, and writhed on the floor of the dungeon in agony, until he stopped. She laid there, and tried to even out her breathing. Serenity's throat was scratched and red from her constant screams of pain, and she licked her dry lips. "I'll..I'll tell you," she rasped. Lucius leaned down eagerly. Serenity raised her head, and spit in his face. "I was away from you!" she said with a scowl. Serenity didn't even see it coming. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and her cheek was searing with pain. She touched it lightly and winced; a bruise was already beginning to form. Lucius wiped his face with a satin hanker-chief, and straightened. "We'll try again tomorrow, shall we?" he said in a polite, civilized tone, and then he was gone. It had been three days since Lucius had taken her from Draco. ~*~ The next day. The minute Lucius stepped in the door, Serenity's fist collided with his cheek, and he staggered backwards. "How do you like it?" she spat. Lucius put a hand to his cheek, and when he pulled it away it was stained with his blood. The engagement ring had cut right through his skin. "What is that?!" he hollered, and wrenched her hand away from her side. "Who gave you this..this..engagement ring?!" he bellowed. Serenity stuck out her chin, and stubbornly, said nothing. "You bloody tart! I bet he bedded you as well, eh?" "Sirius would never." Serenity stopped in shock. "Black?! Black gave you this?" he snarled. Serenity whimpered, and pulled her hand from his grasp with so much force that she fell into the corner. Lucius snarled again, and strode out of the dungeon-his cape billowing out behind him. Almost immediately he was back, carrying a small vial filled with a clear liquid. For a mere nano-second Serenity thought it was poison, but immediately discounted the idea. he still needed more information. "Do you know what this is?" he said with a sardonic grin. Serenity was mute. "It's Veritaserum, my dear. And you're going to drink it for me." He smirked with satisfaction at the look of pure terror on his own daughters face. Serenity struggled, but to no avail. She shuddered as the liquid was poured down her throat. "Now, what is your name?" Lucius asked. "Serenity Callisto Malfoy." "Good, it's working. Where did you go two years ago?" "Hogwarts." "No you didn't!" "Yes, I did." "Strange." Lucius muttered to himself. "Hogwarts was looking for her as well. Yet she says she was there. No matter." He turned back to her. "Who gave you the ring?" "Sirius Black." "Professor Sirius Black?" "No. Sirius Black." "That's what I said!" he snarled. "No you didn't." "What's the difference? I just added the title..wait..so you saw Sirius Black at Hogwarts?" "Yes." "Who else was there?" Serenity fought against the will to tell him everything. She ground her teeth together, and clenched her fists tightly. Sweat rolled down her face. "Who ELSE was there?!" he persisted. "Remus Lupin." Serenity said in a halting voice. "Was there anyone else?" "Yes." "Who?" "Lily Evans and James Potter." Lucius grinned like a madman. Now he had her. "Did you go back in time?" Serenity couldn't fight it any longer, and hung her head in shame. "Yes." Lucius smirked. "Now you definitely must become a Death Eater. Your knowledge would be valuable to our Lord." "He is your Lord not mine." Serenity snarled. Lucius growled. "The Veritaserum obviously isn't working anymore." "Oh it's working.." Serenity said with a smirk. "Let's ask another question then..just to test it, of course." "Of course." Serenity echoed, sarcastically. "What did you do in the past?" "I fell in love with Sirius Black." Lucius' face contorted in anger, and vein throbbed near his temple "Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" he screamed. Serenity's anguished screams flooded out of the dungeon and filled the air. And he left her that way.. ~*~ Sorry so short. I just wanted to get this out. Hope you like it! I want at least 3 reviews before I put up the second chapter. R & R! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for S'mores! Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	2. Broken Mind

Title: Back to the Future  
  
Chapter Two: Broken Mind  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
All I have to say is…..ENJOY!  
  
~*~  
  
Great mahogany doors swung open and the first notes of the 'Wedding March' reached Serenity's ears.  
  
Then she was walking down the aisle. With no 'real' father to give her away-Albus Dumbledore himself escorted her. Looking around she saw the beaming faces of her friends looking back at her.  
  
Turning back to the front Serenity was surprised to see she was already at the bottom of the steps to the alter.  
  
The groom reached down to help her up the stairs, and when she saw his face her heart beat so wildly against her chest she wondered if it would explode.  
  
"Sirius?" she breathed.  
  
"Don't be nervous, love." he replied.  
  
Serenity nodded in silent shock, and took her place in front of the alter.  
  
And so the ceremony began with Remus as the priest, and Lily and Sharlee as Serenity's bridesmaids.  
  
For once James didn't sneak looks at Lily as he stood behind Sirius as his best man.  
  
Remus read out the ceremony in his clear tenor, but Serenity heard none of it as she drowned in Sirius' gaze.  
  
Serenity was thrown back into reality as Sirius spoke to her.  
  
"I do." he pledged eagerly-snatching her hands and holding them, firmly.  
  
She started to say "I do." as well when an image flashed through her mind.  
  
It was of her when she was seven. A man came up behind her and wrenched her hands behind her.  
  
"Hold her tight, McNair." Her father's voice came from the shadows.  
  
The man named McNair tightened his already vice-like grip, and Serenity cried out.  
  
The man named McNair whispered into her ear. "Don't scream now…the worst is yet to come…"  
  
Then Serenity was once again looking into Sirius' deep, brown eyes. Those eyes darted across her face as he smiled in anticipation.  
  
"I-I-I-I……" She tried to tell him that she would die to marry him, but the image of McNair kept persistently flashing through her mind.  
  
Sirius' smile fell a bit, and he squeezed her hands.  
  
Serenity took a step back, and almost fell over. A large black hole of swirling darkness had opened up behind her.  
  
In fright she turned back to Sirius. "I d-" Serenity couldn't finish as McNair's face appeared over Sirius'.  
  
Serenity fought back a scream and shook her head. McNair's face disappeared, leaving an angry Sirius behind.  
  
Hands grabbed at her from behind. Yanking on her hair and shredding her wedding dress.  
  
Serenity stumbled out of their grasp, and into Sirius' arms.  
  
Serenity realized too late that the hands on her shoulders were more forceful than comforting. In one swift movement Sirius pushed her backwards, and she fell into the dark vortex.  
  
One hand still clutched the edge of the hole. hands were pulling her down from all sides, and Serenity could feel her hand slipping.  
  
Her hand slid again, and she looked up at Sirius with pleading eyes. He harrowed his and scowled. And she knew that he would not save her.  
  
The hands were more forceful in their pulling, and she couldn't hold on any longer. Her fingers slid off the edge, and the hands disappeared as she plummeted downwards.  
  
Her hands clutched her lightening bolt necklace, and tapping into the strength the symbol represented she called out.  
  
"I do! I do. I do. I do. I DO!"  
  
A light flashed in front of her so bright that she was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was back at Malfoy Manor, lying on her side n the cold dungeon.  
  
"I do. I do. I do." she whispered.  
  
As long as I can tell him I love him, he won't let the darkness get me She thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity didn't know how long she laid there for, for there were no clocks or even windows with which to tell the time. It seemed like days, but may only have been for hours.  
  
Then a house-elf she didn't know entered the dungeon.  
  
"My name is Cassandra." It stated in a very non-elflike voice.  
  
"I do. I do. I do." Serenity mumbled.  
  
Cassandra moved forward, and brushed back a few blonde bands.  
  
.::Can you speak with me like this?::. Cassandra thought at her.  
  
Serenity's monotone chanting continued on.  
  
After a moment, she answered.  
  
.::Yes::.  
  
.::Can you stand?::.  
  
.::Yes. Where are you taking me?::.  
  
Serenity stood up, and grabbed the little creature's hand. Her sapphire eyes were fixed on nothing.  
  
" I do. I do. I do." she chanted.  
  
.::Mister Malfoy wishes you to look well and healthy for when you meet Voldemort::.  
  
Serenity didn't reply. Instead she thought a question at the little creature.  
  
.::Cassandra isn't really the kind of name a house-elf normally has, is it?::.  
  
The house-elf snorted .::I chose it myself! And I like it well enough. Who cares what anyone else thinks::.  
  
Serenity sent a mental picture of herself smiling with a wink, though she could not do it physically.  
  
.::I never said I didn't like it….::.  
  
.:: Yes, though none of the other elves here like it. Seems I'll never be married, eh?::.  
  
Serenity wrenched her mind back, so sharply she gave Cassandra a fright.  
  
"Right." Cassandra said warily out loud. "Well, I'm to show you to your room. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
R & R!!  
  
Flames will be used to sterilize my tattooing needle!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	3. The Beginning of the Escape

Title: Back to the Future

Chapter Three: The Beginning of the Escape

Author: Kitty Malfoy

Everyone wants me to write moreI feel all fluffy inside. Hehehe. On with the story!

~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~

She had snapped.

She knew it somewhere deep inside of herself, but just couldn't admit it. She struggled to convince herself that her love of Sirius and her fear of the darkness would never push her to insanity, but it had.

She stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. Her long golden hair had lost its zeal and shine, and hung limply around her face. Her face was chalk-white, and tightly drawn across her features from lack of sleep. She reached up a hand and caressed her cheek. It was no longer soft as rose petals, but dry and rough, like sandpaper. 

But what scared her most were her eyes. They had turned as black as the darkness that threatened to envelop her. Cold and lifeless, they sunk back into her head giving her a haunted, deranged look. A mad fire raged in them, spreading it's feverish heat throughout her body.

And yet, she could not admit that her mind was broken! And she refused to acknowledge the face in the glass as her own.

She reached forward with slender fingers and caressed the reflection's face. Her hollow eyes darting all over the glass, searching for a sign that this ghostly face was not her own.

She barely heard the knock on her door, and didn't bother to acknowledge it. He would come anyway. Instead she continued to scrutinize the face in the glass.

Her fingers trailed down the cold, clearness, of the mirror to rest on cracked coral lips that were constantly moving, constantly chanting the words that kept the darkness from consuming her.

She could feel his presence emanating from behind her, but found that she didn't care. He would do with her as he wished and she could nothing to prevent it.

"I know you can hear me, girl" Lucius growled.

He had changed his approach entirely after the Veritaserum incident. He no longer spoke in a sickeningly fake, sweet voice. Now he never acknowledged her as his daughter, or even by her name content to call her 'girl' or just 'you'.

He hoped to intimidate her with his demeaning words, but nothing affected her now. She only half heard his ranting and plots. It did not concern her. Nothing did. She only wished to escape the darkness. It would never leave her, not even in sleep, which is why she slept little, and when she did, her mind was filled with nightmares that brought her awake, screaming into the night.

Most were of the night her father had placed the Torture Curse upon her, and then left her there for hours, before leaving her to fall into a fevered and delusional sleep where she had dreamt of her wedding to Sirius and the ever-constant darkness.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" He hissed and struck her with the back of his hand. Her head snapped to the side, but she did not cry out. Instead she turned back to the mirror, and outlined the violent patch of red on her reflection's cheek.

Just like my own she thought to herself.

She looked back into the eyes of the wraith-like face and shuddered. No, those could not be her eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant blue that sparkled like the ocean. She was not a dead a husk of a girl, she WAS NOT crazy!

The eyes threatened to suck her in again, and she could feel the cold darkness wrapping around her face, clouding her vision, and she brought her fist down violently at the mirror, cracking the glass.

The cracks fanned out like the threads of a spider web, reflecting the light in odd ways, and casting strange shadows on her face. The deathly face that had haunted her and pulled her towards the darkness was broken and faceted, only bits and pieces of it's haunting portrait remained, as shards of glass fell from the frame that had held the mirror.

Lucius' spider-like eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise at his daughter's wild and unprovoked ferocity. He grabbed her chair firmly, and swung her around. "Your meeting with our Lord is drawing near, and you must look your best. You are a Malfoy."

Lately Lucius' had taken to forcing her to write down her responses on a pad of paper that she carried with her always, as she would not speak them aloud. And she pulled it out of a drawer now.

*I am a Malfoy, in name only* She wrote, in her tight, precise cursive.

Lucius snarled, and ripped the paper from underneath her hands and through it into the fireplace.

"You may think that all you like, but you will become the Master's servant as your forefathers have before you.like all the Malfoys!"

*All the Malfoys except my brother, right?*

Lucius snarled again. "Your brother was a fool! And I no longer acknowledge him as a son."

Serenity's quill flew quickly over the parchment. *Am I a fool as well? For you do not acknowledge me as your daughter.*

"That is because you need to be taught obedience."

*.but if I am not your daughter, isn't it reasonable to assume that you are not my father, and that I do not need to listen to anything you say?*

She had a smirk on her face. Lucius did not respond to her written words, though she knew that he had read them. "Tomorrow, Cassandra will help you find a suitable gown for your meeting with Lord Voldemort. A Malfoy must always look her best."

He turned on his heel and whirled out of her room, his cloak floating out menacingly behind him. Serenity's smirk fell and she stared at his retreating from with depthless, black eyes.

A glittering of light caught her eye, and she turned her head slowly around to face the object of her searching eyes. It was a shard of glass that had broken off of the mirror. It caught a beam of light streaming in from her window and sent prisms of rainbow light all around her room. It's surface reflected such a bright light, that Serenity couldn't look directly at it.

Such a bright light She thought. Much brighter then the darkness

With tentative fingers she reached down and grabbed the glowing piece of glass and held it tightly in her hand. She held her clenched fist to her chest and rocked back and forth. Wishing to see the brilliant glittering of light she opened her hand, to discover the glass had cut into her skin, and she bled freely. The glass, out of the sunlight, was dull, and dim.

The darkness has reached it as well She wept, completely oblivious to the blood that spilled over her cupped palm and dripped steadily onto her note pad.

Angrily she closed her fingers around it tightly into a fist, and the glass shard cut deeply into her. With an insane rage she punched the mirror repeatedly, until both her hands were scratched raw, and blood caked her clothes.

Feeling dizzy she stumbled out of her bed in an attempt to reach her bed, but lost her footing, and crumpled into a heap in the broad band of sunlight that poured through her open window. 

That was how Cassandra found her, over an hour later. A trail of blood leading toward her crumpled frame, from the broken mirror, Her drained face towards the window, and her own blood pooled around her.

~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~

Of course a little spell had stopped the bleeding, and another one easily cleaned the stains off the carpet. But there wasn't a spell that could replenish lost blood, and Serenity lay in her bed recuperating.

.::Please you must sleep!::. Cassandra urged.

Serenity did not reply as she stared blindly at the wall across from her bed.

Cassandra, ever faithful and caring, wrung out a cold rag and dabbed Serenity's feverish face, gently.

Cassandra stayed by Serenity's bedside well into the night, when she began to drift off around three in the morning. Serenity abruptly reached out and grabbed the little house-elf's arm, and held her shocked form still as she slowly turned her head to look at Cassandra.

.::I have to get out of here::. Serenity pleaded.

Cassandra was silent, staring at the chanting girl in shock.

.::Please!::.

.::There's a stop for the Knight Bus on the other side of the forest, but you'll never make it. You have to get through the back door, and surely the other elves will alert Mr. Malfoy!::. Cassandra reasoned.

.::I can handle that. How far is it to the stop?::. Serenity asked swinging her legs over the bed.

.::Almost two miles! You won't make it before you collapse!::. Cassandra exclaimed.

.::It's better than staying here::. Serenity pointed out quietly.

Cassandra opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it and nodded in solemn agreement.

.::Hurry! And God's speed::. Cassandra mentally whispered.

Serenity nodded and swung a light, black cape over her shoulder and drew up the hood. Serenity leaned down quickly and hugged Cassandra.

"Thank you." Serenity whispered, quickly, and stood again. Her chanting beginning again, as if it had never stopped.

Cassandra gasped in surprise, "You talked!" she stuttered, but Serenity was gone.

~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~

Serenity slipped down the grand staircase, with patience, but the need to hurry nagged at the back of her mind. The longer she took, the sooner he'd find her. And without her wand she couldn't chant the Quietus Charm, and without her chanting the darkness would consume her.

Then she was at the bottom of the staircase, her entire mind focused on keeping herself invisible. Some of the house elves were already up and lighting fires throughout the house, which meant her father would be awake soon.

She had to pass through the kitchens to reach the back door, and halfway through the large corridor that branched off to the kitchens, a wave of dizziness swept over her.

.::My Spider Sense is tingling::. She thought to herself, just before her father's voice was heard.

"Make my eggs right this time, you stupid creature!" He snarled at a little house elf. He was in the dining room, but his voice carried over the empty house.

Serenity abandoned all patience and caution and fled down the hall. It took all her will power not to fling open the door. Sliding it open she ran out into the night.

She had been running for about five minutes, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Had she closed the back door? In her mind she saw the light ash door swinging wide open in the cool night.

.::Shit!::. She gathered more speed and ran off into the night.

~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~

"Where's my coffee, you-" Lucius stopped in mid-snarl as a cool draft stirred the hem of his robes. "Did you leave a window open you imbecile!?"

He didn't wait for the elf's pathetic excuses as he stalked through the kitchen corridor, and towards the source of the draft.

The back door was hanging wide open into the night. A single set of prints ran off into the gray-dawn of the forest. Lucius cursed and summoned a cloak, and ran off following the zigzagged path of footprints.

~*~

R & R!

Kitty Malfoy

(^ ^)

Flames will be used to set my cat on fire.


	4. Drowning

Title: Back to the Future  
Chapter Four: Drowning  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Ooh! IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Will she make it to the bus stop,   
or will Lucius catch her? All the questions! Read on!  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity ran as if possessed.  
  
Branches and brambles raked her face and limbs, and   
snagged her clothing, but she didn't even wince. Her fear was so   
great that it overwhelmed the pain and shut it out.  
  
The crescent moon in the distance sunk lower and lower in   
front of her, and pink-orange light creeped around her heels as the   
sun rose behind her. Soon her cover of darkness would be totally   
gone, and Lucius would find her tracks easily.  
  
And once he got close enough he could follow her just by   
listening for her monotone chanting.  
  
If only she knew how far she had left to go. A simple   
location spell would have done the trick, but her wand had been   
taking from her. The magic that flowed in her blood was useless   
without a wand.  
  
Wait! Was it? Untrained wizards and witches had always   
used magic when they felt angry or scared, as a reflex. So, why   
couldn't she do that now?  
  
She flashed back to her 8th year in Hogwarts. She had heard   
something about focusing your power through a phrase or rhyme.   
It was worth a try. She began to chat quickly.  
  
"I search within me  
Set my magic free  
My situation dire,  
Grant me my desire  
East, then south, west then north,   
Here come I to call it forth.  
Give me power to see  
As I do will, so mote it be."  
  
A pinprick of golden light shot from her chest, and off into   
the distance. Distant images shot at her with lightening speed, and   
she felt as if she had been shot from a canon. The images abruptly   
stopped, and she saw the edge of the forest and a street, on which a   
large purple bus sat.  
  
Then she was back where she started, a bit nauseous and   
disoriented. The bus stop was so close, if only she could hold out a   
little longer!   
  
There was a rustling in the bushes behind her, and she   
whirled around to see a head of silver-blond hair come into view.   
Lucius emerged from the bushes his wand outstretched.  
  
"Incendio!" He shouted, and flames burst from his wand. Serenity   
barely managed to fling herself to the ground, before the magical   
flames burst over her head, so close she could feel it's heat on the   
back of her neck.  
  
Instantly she was on her feet, dodging between trees as more   
mage fire blazed towards her.  
  
Shafts of light pierced through the gloom of the dense forest.   
Serenity stumbled forward as vines reached out to cling at her   
ankles, and broke out into the light.  
  
The Knight Bus loomed in front of her; it's metallic purple   
paint gleaming in the early morning sunlight. She grinned in spite   
of everything. She had made it.  
  
Sudden pain lanced through her skull, and she fell to her   
knees. Lucius pulled her roughly back to her feet clutching her hair   
in a severe grasp.  
  
From behind the Knight Bus the conductor couldn't see her   
struggle. "Isn't it great that you can't scream?" Lucius hissed in her   
ear.  
  
Flashes of her premonition zoomed in her head. The ring of   
Death Eaters. Voldemort. The Dark MarkÉ.NO! She wouldn't let   
the happen. She laughed then, at what was happening to her, and at   
Lucius.  
  
She slammed her head backwards, into his face and heard the   
bones in his nose break. Lucius stumbled backwards, clutching his   
bleeding face. Serenity rolled away from him, and let out an ear-  
splitting scream.  
  
"Help me!" She screamed and scrambled to her feet. The door of   
the bus swung open and a freckled face poked out, just as Lucius   
got back to his feet.  
  
He snarled, and Serenity whirled around in surprise, and his   
fist connected with her jaw. Her body flew past the conductor's   
face and skidded along the cobbled street. Already the darkness   
was seeping into her mind.  
  
A strange voice pounded in the conductor's head .:: Listen closely.   
You must go to Hogwarts, and find my brother Draco Malfoy. Tell   
him this. Saturday, midnight, King's Graveyard::.  
  
Lucius hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her away   
from the bus, though it would not stop her from conveying her   
message.   
  
.:: Please hurry! My life is in your hands! And also give this ring to   
Professor Black. He will knowÉ::.  
  
There was a loud crack, and Lucius apparated them both   
away. The sound of metal on stone interrupted the abrupt silence as   
a diamond encrusted gold ring fell from the air.  
  
The conductor leaned down and picked up the small ring   
with trembling fingers. Hastily he shoved it in his pocket and the   
bus disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, and all that was there was darkness.   
She had broken off her chanting at the bus stop to call for help, and   
in doing so she had allowed the darkness that had haunted her for   
weeks to take over.  
  
She opened her eyes again as her 'father' growled in   
frustration. He had been cursing her for hours, but she showed no   
sign that she was being tortured.  
  
She smirked. He was too weak. The darkness that possessed   
her blocked everything from her, like a protective shield. He   
blanched at the smirk that played on her features as he cast the   
'Crucio Curse'. Serenity laughed darkly, confusing the man.  
  
He removed the curse and stalked out of her room. Her dark   
eyes glowed as she slid to the floor, and her insane laughter was   
cut short, as she gasped for breath.   
  
The darkness had tightened around her throat, and she was   
suffocating. She couldn't even call a healing spell, as her voice was   
sucked out of her. She fell backwards onto the floor, one hand on   
her throat and the other clawing the air.  
  
The darkness overwhelmed her, seeping into her throat and   
coating her eyes. She shuddered as she felt the darkness circulate   
throughout her body.  
  
She struggled to get air into her lungs but more of the evil   
covered her mouth, and she drifted into the darkness, drowning in   
the evil she had unleashed upon herself.  
  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Ok, most, if not all, of the next chapter will be about Draco and   
Sirius getting Serenity's message from the no-name conductor.  
  
R & R  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	5. Relaying the Message

Title: Back to the Future Chapter Five: Relaying the Message Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
K! As promised this chapter will be all about Draco and Sirius getting Serenity's message! If you like it, please review!  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Sirius Black sat bolt upright in his four-poster bed, gasping for air. His sharp brown eyes darted around searching around him and piercing through the shadows.  
  
It had all felt so real. Her breath on his skin and her weight in his arms. He closed his eyes and instantly saw her again. Her golden hair fell across her acute features and glowed in the moonlight. A blood-red tunic of the finest silk encased her shapely body, and swirled about her with the unseen wind. Her face turned away from gazing at the stars, and her captivating sapphire eyes light up with delight.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and there she was kneeling in front of him, pale and ethereal, and ghost-like. She leaned downwards and captured his lips. It was a cold kiss.the kiss of a ghost. Sirius closed his eyes for the merest fraction of a second, and she was gone. Disappearing back into the night where she came from.  
  
Serenity Malfoy. His true love.  
  
Memories of his past that he didn't have before had been crowded into his mind so suddenly. Memories of a girl that didn't exist when he was young leapt into his thoughts constantly. Deep, sapphire eyes haunted his every moment, and he was crazily in love with this girl who was probably dead now.  
  
With a groan he swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and walked over to his closet. Grabbing an ordinary black robe he shrugged it on and strode out into the hallway, towards breakfast.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
"Yes, Draco, I know what you're dealing with, but we can't just barge into your father's home without cause!" Hermione Granger, Headmistress of Hogwarts argued.  
  
"But he's killing her! I can feel it!"  
  
"Draco, please!"  
  
"'Mione! You know my father. You know what he can do!" Draco shouted, slamming his fist down on her desk.  
  
"Yes, I do." She whispered quietly.  
  
"And yet you still insist on hiding here behind your desk, and doing nothing?!" He growled.  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded.  
  
"Then I will do it alone. I have waited long enough." He said quietly and strode purposefully to the door. Hermione ran to him.  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
"He almost killed her once. I won't let him do it again."  
  
Just then the door flung open, almost knocking them both over, and a man ran in.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked politely, glad for the delay in Draco's departure.  
  
"Nic Goodwin. Conductor of the Knight Bus." He panted, clearly exhausted.  
  
"Are you all right, would like to sit down?" Hermione asked in concern.  
  
"No. No. I need to find Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black. Immediately!" He gasped.  
  
Draco's head snapped up. "And why would you want to talk to those two in particular?"  
  
"I didn't pick 'em." He said, catching his breath. "I was instructed to give them a message from a girl named Serenity Malfoy."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"She was in quite a spot of trouble she was, but she spoke in my head clear as day. Quite polite she was too." Hermione gave him a strange look.  
  
"In your head, did you say?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. And I'm not crazy neither."  
  
"That's Sere all right!" Draco interrupted. Then he was running out of the room, and down the hallway towards the Transfiguration room.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were totally concentrated on transfiguring a lit candle into a rabbit, when the heartthrob of many schoolgirls, Draco Malfoy, came bursting through the door.  
  
He face was flushed, and his robes were in disarray, but many sighs went through the room, none the less. Professor Black who had been helping a student straightened quickly, and looked over at Malfoy.  
  
"Can I-" he started.  
  
"Serenity-" Was all Draco managed to say before Sirius was at his side, and the two ran out of the room again.  
  
The students sat in silence for a moment before a Ravenclaw girl sighed. "Man isn't he HOT?!"  
  
The entire room dissolved into chatter and giggles, as they abandoned their candles and rabbits, and took advantage of the lack of supervision.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
"Right then. She said Saturday, midnight, uh King's Graveyard. Does that make any sense to you?" Nic asked.  
  
Draco buried his head in his hands. "It makes perfect sense. My father is going to make her a Death Eater." He raised his head. "We have to do something NOW, Headmistress."  
  
Hermione took off her reading glasses and cleaned them, distractedly, with a piece of cloth. "Yes-Yes.of-of of course, naturally."  
  
Draco started to stand, but Nic began to speak again.  
  
"Wait! There was, uh, there was something else. What was it?" He questioned to himself. "Oh, yes! She told me to give this to Professor Black, and that he'd know what it means, 'cuz it beats me."  
  
Nic rummaged in his pockets for a moment, while Sirius waited on in deadly impatience. Just when Sirius was thinking of the best way to roast his entrails, Nic let out a cry of triumph. "Yeah, here's the little devil."  
  
He held out his hand to Sirius, and held in between his fingers was a plain gold band encrusted with diamonds. Sirius' breath hitched, and his stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
His hand shook violently, as he reached out and took the ring that Nic relinquished, gratefully. Slowly his fingers curled around the ring and he brought it to his lips. Waves of memories washed over him.  
  
Graduation. The Proposal. The Fight. And The Fall. He thought he had lost the ring, and now it felt as if a hole deep inside of him began to close, even though the ache still remained.  
  
Hermione came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius. What does it mean?" She prodded, gently.  
  
Sirius dropped his fist again, and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with such raw emotion, that Hermione took a step backwards. Suddenly she gasped as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Oh god, Siri!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What is it? What does it mean?" Draco pressed, confused.  
  
Hermione turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears for her friend's pain. "It's an engagement ring." She replied quietly.  
  
Draco paused for a moment processing what that meant, and then asked: "And what does that mean?"  
  
Sirius looked up at him stonily. " She'd never give this to me unless she thought.....It means that if we don't save her on Saturday, she'll die."  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Sirius stalked along the hallway, as a distant clock chime the midnight hour. A black shape detached itself from the shadows and fell into step alongside the brooding Professor.  
  
"Why did you leave your class in such a hurry, and leave your students UNATTENDED?!" A silky voice, growled.  
  
Sirius bristled and said back in a grisly tone, "I got a message from Serenity. You remember her, don't you, Severus?"  
  
Severus' face paled, and his eyes darkened. "Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah, she had a message for me and Draco, but she didn't mention you AT ALL..She must not like you as much as you thought." Sirius growled.  
  
Severus' lip curled in anger. "At least I didn't kill Ragna!" he shot back.  
  
"And I didn't knock her down the stairs!" Sirius snapped back. Low blow, Sirius he thought to himself.  
  
Severus whirled on him, and they both drew their wands.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
R&R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	6. A Visionary Plan

Title: Back to the Future Chapter Six: A Visionary Plan Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Don't have anything to see, 'cept enjoy, and sorry for it being so short.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Serenity's body shuddered as the vision racked her body. It had been so long that it had caught her by surprise. The porcelain comb fell from her fingers and shattered on her vanity table. Her black eyes rolled into the back if her head and her limp body slid out of the chair and hit the ground with a dull 'thud'.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
A crack like a whip lanced through the air above them.  
  
Just as the both began their attacks, a woman's voice pierced through the tense aura around them.  
  
"Stop!" the voice cried out.  
  
The two men turned to see a ghostly white figure walk straight towards them. Sirius stumbled forward in surprise and when he righted himself, he came eye-to-eye with large, cold eyes.  
  
"Serenity?!" Snape gasped, for indeed it was her who stood before them.  
  
"Yes. I must speak with you." She said mechanically, in a dark voice not at all like her usual husky tone, filled with emotion - she sounded as if she had died.  
  
"I have had another vision, and I believe I can kill Voldemort." She stated.  
  
"Are you insane?! He's gained too much power, and with Harry dead--" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"He'll kill you in an instant!" Severus shouted, adding his own protest to Sirius'.  
  
Serenity looked them both straight in the eye. "There is no other way."  
  
"There has to be." Sirius insisted. He reached out to grab her shoulders, but his hands slid right through her. He stumbled back in surprise.  
  
"What--?" Severus started.  
  
"Astral projection. This is my spirit body. My physical body is still at Malfoy Manor."  
  
"So you're not dead?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course not, you nitwit. If I was dead there would be no possible way to kill Voldemort." She said scathingly.  
  
Sirius held back his hurt. " Are you okay?" He concern masking his hurt. Serenity turned her head to look at him with cold, unfeeling eyes and gazed at him in confusion.  
  
Emotions swirled in his brown eyes that she didn't even know existed- couldn't even grasp.  
  
"What are you?!" She shouted in an accusing tone. Her voice hitched with uncertainty.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Sirius exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
She stepped so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Sirius almost shuddered as coldness surrounded him and threatened to suffocate him. The coldness seemed to fall from her body like snowflakes!  
  
"YOU!" She accused, "You have so many feelings," she said the word with disgust, "Feelings for ME, as if we have something. Yet...you are a stranger to me!"  
  
Sirius' breath hitched in his throat and he stumbled backwards. He reached out to her. "How can you not remember?"  
  
She glared, stonily at him. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.  
  
Then, a pitiful wail escaped Serenity's lips, and to Sirius she looked, suddenly, very small. Her floating hair drifted, limply, over half her face and her eyes were wide and scared.  
  
"I'm so afraid." She whispered in a tiny voice, "So much darkness...trapped."  
  
Suddenly her soft, rounded features flickered. Her face hardened, and her eyes glittered angrily. She looked at Sirius and pointed at him accusingly.  
  
"What are you doing to me!?" She hissed. Her features flickered between scared and soft, and angry and dark.  
  
"Help me.Sirius." the child-like voice pleaded - then the cold Serenity was back.  
  
"My rescue is at the bottom of the list. Destroying Voldemort is at the top. Don't get in my way!" She crossed her arms across her chest and with a scowl-disappeared.  
  
Sirius stared blankly at the spot where Serenity had just been, and started when Severus laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We should inform Hermione and Mr. Malfoy." he said somberly.  
  
Sirius nodded dumbly and followed his colleague down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity's body shuddered slightly on the silk covers of her bed, as her astral body sunk back down into it. As the last ghostly, silver strand of hair joined her living body, her eyes snapped open.  
  
She laid there for a moment, regaining her thoughts then she slid off her bed angrily. Beads of perspiration rolled down her face, and her long golden hair snaked around her shoulders, and clung damply to her arms. Her long fingernails raked furiously through the roots of her hair, and she scowled at her reflection in the mirror across from her.  
  
How could those fools at Hogwarts not believe me! she thought in frustration. Standing up she stripped of her clothes with unabashed carelessness, and strode over to her vanity with powerful, long strides.  
  
Reaching across the table she searched for a porcelain comb that wasn't there. Shifting her body, she felt a coldness connect with her foot, and looked down. The remains of her shattered comb littered the floor beside her feet and surrounding her chair. She hissed in anger, and ripped open a drawer a grabbed an oak brush.  
  
She left the drawer hanging open rather crookedly, and pulled the brush through her matted, tangled hair. With a few twists she had piled her hair on top off her head and secured it with several hair ties.  
  
She crossed the small expanse of the room and pushed open the door to her adjoining bathroom. Leaning over the edge of her Jacuzzi bathtub she turned the knob and began to fill it for her bath.  
  
Then she opened the cabinets underneath the sink and pulled out several pillars of candles. She struck a match and stared darkly into the flickering flame for a moment before lowering it to the wick and lighting the candles. Flicking the lights off she lowered herself into the Jacuzzi and mulled through her thoughts.  
  
She knew she could kill Voldemort, and she knew that she would kill him and that she must kill him. That was all that mattered now. All that kept her going. She stared off into the darkness of the room, and stared unseeing at the strange shadows formed in the candlelight.  
  
Then a small ebb of doubt formed in her mind. What happened when she did kill him? The darkness would take over and either she would lose herself completely or she would die.  
  
A picture began to form in the darkness, and she sat up straighter in the Jacuzzi. Large, soulful, chocolate brown eyes stared at her in the candlelight. Never blinking, never moving, never changing. Always the same. And it scared her. What was this feeling that she saw in those eyes? Could it be love? For her? Could anyone love her that much? It was an impossibility. Such love only happened in faerie tales and nursery rhymes. This was reality, and such things were beyond any mortals' grasp.  
  
Angry at herself for allowing her mind to wander to such pointless, endeavors she hoisted herself out of the bath, relaxation forgotten, and hurried out of the bathroom - a towel around her chest.  
  
Grabbing her brush she closed her eyes and began to work it through her hair, again. Opening her eyes, the large brown eyes stared back at her, and she gasped in surprise.  
  
She quickly finished brushing out her hair, and climbed into bed. The eyes never left her line of vision as if they haunted her. Even when she closed her eyes, they came, and sleep would not claim her.  
  
She tossed and turned all night, and didn't sleep at all. By Saturday morning her hair was one giant knot, and her sheets were either on the floor or smashed against the footboard.  
  
Suddenly the door opened slightly and Cassandra's small form scrambled in. "My Lady. It is time for you to get ready-"  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked rather irritated.  
  
"The Master says we must take you shopping today. He wants his daughter to look her best for her meeting with Voldemort."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry so short. But don't worry I will write more ASAP! I just wanted to get this out there for two reasons 1) Because I just got back from camp and I haven't posted in ages, and 2) Because Sharlee keeps bugging me about it, and it distracts her from her (and I quote) "gay problems".  
  
Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	7. The Beginning of the End

Title: Back to the Future Chapter Seven: The Beginning of the End Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
~*~  
  
"Well turn around, girl!" Lucius ordered. Serenity did as ordered and spun around once in a complete circle. The deep navy silk clung to her like a second metallic skin, and hugged her curves tightly and fanned out at the bottom to form a slight train behind her. Silver silk encased her chest in a tight halter shape, and split below her breasts and hung down her sides to the floor.  
  
Lucius' cold eyes roamed up and down her length several times before he made a contented sound in the back of his throat. "You look as a Malfoy should. Good." he said. Serenity's eyes darkened and she hissed, but said nothing. She turned away from the mirror and stalked back towards the dressing room.  
  
In a moment she returned wearing her robes of forest green. She buttoned up her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. Knowing that her father followed her without even looking she stepped out into the brisk morning air.  
  
After a moment she stopped outside a small shop. "I have personal shopping to do Father." she said simply. "You may come in with me if you like, or you can wait out here if you'd rather." Lucius looked sharply at the sign above the store that swayed in the wind and paled. "I have shopping to do at Flourish & Blotts, I shall return within half an hour. I trust you will have finished your, er, shopping by then?"  
  
Serenity just quirked an eyebrow and stepped inside. Instantly hot, perfumed air swept over her and filled her senses. Though quickly becoming swelteringly hot, she kept her hood up and her cloak, tightly fastened. She quickly brushed past the racks of undergarments and lingerie, and settled into the darkened corner at the back of the shop.  
  
She browsed idly through a rack of black, satin lingerie while constantly keeping an eye on the entrance. Five minutes passed, and no one else entered the store. Slipping back into the shadows, Serenity moved stealthily along the wall until she came to the back exit. She opened it quietly and slid outside into the alleyway behind the lingerie store.  
  
Taking off she wove her way throughout the back alleyways of London, and skidded to a stop in front of a shabby wooden door that hung slightly askew, as if it had been there for quite a while. She paused a moment , to check around her, and then opened the door and slid inside. Small, thin, rectangular boxes lined the walls in no particular order, and Serenity took no notice of the chaos of the store as she made her way to the front of the store.  
  
A very old man stood, hunched over a large warped desk, scribbling with a slightly bent quill. He mumbled slightly to himself as he shuffled through strewn papers and jotted down figures and letters. Serenity strode quickly towards the man and pressed her palms onto the desk and leaned down. "Hello" she whispered.  
  
The man jumped back in surprise, 'Oh, oh..oh my.You gave me a fright my dear." He pulled a wrinkled handkerchief from his pants pocket and moped his brow. "What may I do for you?"  
  
Serenity cleared her throat. "I need a wand, Mr. Ollivander." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly in a rather crazy grin. " Just a moment miss, I believe I have your wand right here." He shuffled over to a ladder that leaned against the walls of wands and pushed it along on its wheels towards the back. Climbing up it , almost to the top, his fingers wiggled absently as they skimmed over the edges of boxes.  
  
It took him a moment to find what he was looking for, and by then, Serenity was anxiously looking at the clock hung above the door. She had but five minutes. As the shuffling of his feet got closer she turned her hawk like eyes back towards the desk as Ollivander appeared from around a large stack of wand boxes. "Ah, yes. Willow, 9 ½ inches, with the core of a dragon heartstring."  
  
Serenity grabbed the wand quickly in her left hand, and waved the wand in a spiral. Everything froze. Her hair was billowed out with the wind that had been coming in through the window, and her arms, along with everything else, was frozen in time. A trail of darkness spiraled out of the tip of her wand - widening until only Ollivander and herself were visible in the black.  
  
Then as abruptly as it had come it was gone. The darkness disappeared and her hair floated down and settled on her shoulders momentarily before being blown around again. Ollivander stared at her aghast. "How much is it?" she asked breaking through the silence that had followed the spell. "Oh, that will be 7 gold galleons." he said in a distracted way.  
  
Serenity pulled a purse out of her cloak, and dropped the required coins onto the desk, and ran to the window. Across the street was Flourish & Blotts. The door swung open and her father stepped out into the street and strode briskly down in the direction she had come. Grabbing her wand she hurried to the back and out into the alleys once again. She ran quickly for her father already had a head start. As she ran she slid her slender, willow wand into the front of her robe's tight bodice.  
  
She was running so fast that she almost missed the store door. She skidded to a stop and slid in. She pulled several garments off racks that she passed she paid for them at the counter, and opened the door to step out just as her father started to open the door.  
  
"I'm ready." Serenity said in a rush. He gave her a strange, penetrating look, and Serenity tightened her cloak around her. She quickly regained her composure and deposited her bags on a house elf with a Malfoy sneer. "Are we quite done here?"  
  
Lucius sneered back at her, and started off down the street. Serenity made a rude gesture behind his back, and let him get several feet ahead of her before following.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a knock on her door, and a small head poked through the opening. It was Cassandra. Serenity looked at her with large black eyes, and Cassandra's heart was torn. "It's time." She said quietly. Serenity nodded as if she had just been asked to brush her teeth rather than been told that she was going to become a Death Eater.  
  
"Help me change, Cas." Serenity asked, in the same manner. Cassandra held back tears and nodded sadly. Cassandra shuffled over to the large wardrobe opposite of Serenity's bed, and returned with the garments that had been purchased that morning.  
  
Serenity slipped the gown on gracefully, and stood stock-still and stiff as Cassandra zipped up the back. Mentally she ran over her plan again and again, checking for loopholes or errors, and slightly pleased that she could find none. Except for the fact that for her to get close enough to kill Voldemort she would have to take the mark. A small price to pay for a reward so great.  
  
She allowed Cassandra to lead her to her vanity, and seat her in front of the large oval mirror. Serenity let her thoughts drift to nothingness as Cassandra's spindly fingers worked through her hair. Picking up a facial brush, Serenity began to lightly dust glitter on her cheeks and shoulders. She smudged bluish-silver eye shadow above her eyes, and cranberry colored lipstick over her mouth. For a finishing touch she clasped her lightening bolt necklace around her throat.  
  
She finished at about the same time as Cassandra, and surveyed the elf's handiwork. The front part of her hair was pulled up in a complex series of twists and spiraled curls atop her head like a crown. The remainder of her hair was set in painfully tight, spiral curls.  
  
Her bedroom door swung open, and Cassandra jumped slightly as it slammed against the wall. Lucius strode in darkly, dressed as always in robes of black. Serenity stood up as he neared her, with her cloak in hand. He reached out and roughly grabbed her wrist. In an instant he apparated them both away.  
  
~*~  
  
They reappeared on a dark path leading up from a cobblestone street. Lucius pointed down the path, and then disappeared. Serenity pulled her cloak tightly around her, and began to walk in the direction Lucius had indicated. Feeling the watchful eyes of the night creatures on her back she felt for the reassuring shape of her wand tucked inside her cloak. Taking a deep breath she continued on. Soon she saw lights appear in front of her, and whispered voices reached her ears. Time for the plan to begin.  
  
"I do. I do. I do." She chanted in the monotone voice, she had used before the darkness had claimed her. The lights ahead got very dim, and the talking ceased. She stepped around a large tombstone, and into the clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	8. Not again...

Title: Back to the Future  
  
Chapter Eight: Not Again... Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Hey! I'm not gonna say much, because I don't want to give away anything, but ENJOY!  
  
Roses are Red Violets are blue I got no money So please don't sue  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity stood for a moment at the edge of the clearing, before the muttered talking resumed, and she walked towards them. The mass of cloaked bodies parted from her as she made her way towards the inner circle.  
  
Looking around she spotted her fuming father across the circle from her, and she smirked as she continued to chant. He began to push his way towards her when there was another sudden hush in the crowd. The assembled Death Eaters became deathly quiet, and her father ceased moving.  
  
A horrible stench reached her nostrils and she almost stopped chanting with the strength of it. It smelled of death. She almost took a step back, but remembered her training and stood fast, even though she felt like retching.  
  
He stepped into the clearing and Serenity was almost swept away by the evil that radiated from him in waves. As He moved closer she had to focus harder and harder on keeping her eyes unfocused and her chanting monotone.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the circle, facing her. "Come to me." Serenity broke away from the circle and moved towards Him. When she was only a few feet away, He raised a hand and her hood flew backwards, revealing her face.  
  
"This is your child, Lucius?" Voldemort asked in a silky tone.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and slid back his hood. His pale blond hair turned silver in the moonlight. He kneeled in front of Voldemort and touched his forehead to the ground. Serenity was so focused on playing her role, she didn't notice the snarl he sent her way.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Hmm, Yet another Malfoy offspring. I trust she is better than your last child.?"  
  
"Yes, Dark Lord. Much better than Draco. He was a fool."  
  
"Quite--but she seems not quite sane."  
  
Lucius' eyes darted back and forth, and you could tell he was thinking fast.  
  
"She is ill, Lord Voldemort-but almost recovered!"  
  
"Good..this one has much power. She has The Gift. Look at me child."  
  
She tipped her head upwards and stared into the space in front of him, unblinking. He studied her in silence, as his eyes bore into her own, she felt herself losing touch with reality, and her thoughts grew fuzzy.  
  
"I do. I do. I do.---"  
  
A long tapering finger trailed down her cheek and onto her shoulder. It moved slowly down her arm and she barely realized he had reached inside her robe until he came out with her wand. He snapped it in half, and threw the pieces to the ground.  
  
Then a huge puff of black smoke poured out from within Voldemort's hood. It twisted around to form the Dark Mark. Serenity's mouth opened up and the smoke was sucked out of Voldemort's hood and into her own. A black light appeared around her hand and when it faded a glowing Dark Mark was visible, emblazoned on her wrist.  
  
There was a sudden shout, and Serenity's thoughts were slammed back into reality, and with it came the pain. She fell to her knees and clutched her wrist to her chest. More shouts filled the air, and she struggled to lift her head.  
  
When she did she saw Sirius and Draco fighting their way to her through the mass of fighting bodies. It seemed they had brought the entire Hogwarts staff with them, to fight for her rescue. In the back was a man that she vaguely remembered, taking on more Death Eaters than any of the others.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet, and screamed out from the pain of her throbbing wrist, when suddenly the pain stopped. She lifted her wrist up to view it in the pale moonlight and gasped in surprise. The mark was gone!  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "It's gone!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her wrist in shock. "What the f-" Lucius started, then stopped as she flickered. No that couldn't be right. People don't just flicker. But there she goes again.  
  
Other people were noticing it as well, and continued to stare. "Everything's ruined!" Serenity screamed. In anger and frustration she leapt at Voldemort's exposed back. She raised her fist to hit Him, but she didn't have a hand to hit Him with. It was gone! Then her lower arm began to fade away as well along with her other hand.  
  
With a viscous backhand, Voldemort flung her off Him, and straight through a gravestone. Sirius ran to her and pulled her out of the broken rubble. Both her legs were gone, and her waist was disappearing quickly. She flickered again.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes, only to see half her body had vanished. She closed her eyes against the frustration and pain - barely feeling someone's arms supporting her body, or what was left of it.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she whispered, even though she knew that no one knew the answer.  
  
Whoever held her was saying something, but she couldn't understand the words, nor did she even try to. Her mind felt like molasses, and she struggled to focus on the world around her, but failed. Her mouth and nose were now gone, and admitting defeat she closed her eyes, and disappeared completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity's eyes opened again, and she was staring at a t.v. screen. "Today is a sad day indeed." The reporter began, " The famous Auror Sirius Black has announced today that he has finally given up the search for his long-lost wife, Serenity. After twelve long years, Black has finally conceded that she must be dead. Black is now left to raise his twin children Leo and Kira.."  
  
"That poor man." Serenity said with a shake of her head, and then she walked away.  
  
~*~ R & R!!!!  
  
THAT'S THE END!  
  
The series will be continued in Blast to the Past II! Please read it!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


End file.
